ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zebrasnooks/SPOILER SUNDAY: LOGAN FINDS OUT
This contains spoilers- read at your own risk. I'm...literally writing this with such feels... If you're new to Spoiler Sunday, I post spoilers at 12:30 about the episode- but the episode comes out a week later. For this episode specifically, I think I'll just give a HUGE plot synopsis, because everything is basically Jogan...but there's something you should know before reading this. After waiting for this episode for an entire month, I thought I knew exactly what was coming- Logan finds out after the break up with his girlfriend, and it ends on a cliffie... But little did I know, that this wasn't the only thing that Logan found out. PLOT SPOILERS Logan gets a girlfriend-and to those who didn't know, her name is...-drumroll- ERIN! Erin's personality is a lot like Logan's: happy-go-lucky, aloof, and yet somewhat a likable character- that is, if you're not a hard-core Jogan fan. Jasmine is part of the Jogan group, and she's evidently angry about the situation- to Garrett, at the very least. After Garrett notices Jasmine's immediate personality change, he concludes that he knew she liked Logan, as he heard her say it to herself (no plot holes!), to which Jasmine slams him against a locker and threatens him not to tell her other friends; when Garrett agrees, Jasmine is able to open up, and reveals that she began liking him through the fake-dating situation. ...-insert obnoxious, high pitched laughter- It's Garrett were talking about, and Garretts golden reputation of being terrible at keeping a single secret? It didn't stop at Jasmine's- but we'll get to that later. Jasmine comes to the Watson house looking for Lindy, but ends up running into Logan, who rants about how strong his 3-week relationship with Erin has been. Recieving a text message, Logan's happiness quickly disappears when he reads that Erin is breaking up with him, and as he looks like he's about to cry, Jasmine is able to comfort him, much to her own delight. Meanwhile, Lindy, Garrett, and Delia are working on a play together, Garrett began bluffing at the situation, leading to Lindy realizing it...which is something people have been debating over: What's Lindy's opinion on the situation? That comes a little later, but when Lindy found out, she was mainly hurt that Jasmine didn't tell Lindy, but recovered afterwards. Of course, Lindy wasn't able to hide it from Delia- Delia heard everything in the hallway (as they're working in a classroom). Fortunately, the tension isn't enough to break their spirit: Lindy plays the lead role, Delia is the writer and director, and Garrett has too much anxiety, so they gave him the part of a listening tree (that stands and does nothing except listen to the main character rambling about their conflict). The group, excluding Logan, confronts Jasmine about her crush, and Jasmine begs her friends not to tell, although Lindy protests that Jasmine should go for it and see how he feels. Lindy, determined to see Logan's true feelings, attempts to ask Logan in a subtle manner if friends could date friends, which ends up leading Logan to a false conclusion: Lindy likes Garrett. Lindy never gets to tell Jasmine about this, and as Jasmine walks to her locker and says hello to Erin, she realizes that Erin is putting her stuff back into Logan's locker, and Erin responds saying that Erin began dating Logan again. Jasmine hides her fury with a fake smile, but ends up calming down before the play...before everything turns chaotic. Read this following paragraph with GREAT ATTENTION: The play consists of Lindy, a girl who cries to a listening tree, which is played by someone in a tree costume that masks their face. Garrett, who has anxiety and stage fright, was cast by Delia to play this tree, and he isn't someone you'd consider...an actor, not to the slightest. After the play (which is basically only a 5 minute scene), they get applause from the entire drama club watching, and Jasmine informs Garrett in the tree costume to tell Lindy to not tell Logan about her crush, as Logan got his girlfriend back. Got the simple scene? Good. Don't got it, think that something's suspicious? BETTER, BECAUSE THE ENDING SENTENCE OF THE PARAGRAPH ISNT WHAT HAPPENED. Before the show, Garrett hid in the bathrooms and threw up, and there was only one person left that could go in the tree costume, that had to listen to the main character's cries for the five minute play and to the applause that followed, that could hear as Jasmine said (to the tree she thought was Garrett), quote unquote, "...If you see Lindy, tell her not to talk to Logan; now that he got back together with Erin, I would die if he found out I liked him!"... Logan Watson. The final scene is the one that hit me in the feels (which is located just below your heart because it contains such sadness!), when Logan talks to Lindy about how he found out about Jasmine's feelings, he mentioned that he didn't know what to think- he thought Jasmine was "great", but he stated he never thought of her that way, and he had a girlfriend. Logan has to promise to Lindy he won't tell Jasmine he knows, as Jasmine still thinks that she told Garrett, and as Jasmine walks into Rumble Juice, she makes an effort to act genuine to say that she's happy for him and Erin getting back together, in which Logan acts slightly awkward, but fakes his lack of knowledge of Jasmine's crush for, well, Jasmine. Erin walks into Rumble Juice and tells Logan they're going to be late for their movie date, and this next part nearly made me drown in sadness: Jasmine looks at Logan whos back is facing her as he leaves but quickly turns away...but as Jasmine sits back down and faces Lindy, Logan is about to leave, but stands in the doorway and stares at the back of her head for a few seconds, before turning away and walking out the building. I'm not good at inferences according to my teachers, but I might be able to infer one thing: as much as it hurts me to say, I think Logan's torn. Afterwards, Jasmine admits to Lindy that she's not okay but she will recover, and this is one of the things that is painful to me: for all we know, Jasmine could be okay next episode, and Logan could have a poker face, so we don't know when this will continue. Personally, I believe that this will continue in Falling for Who, and that Logan will have to determine who he has feelings for, but at this point, I don't know what to expect. CONCLUSION If you guys are die-hard fans, and if you can handle the feels, go for it- it's definitely worth watching. The subplot isn't too bad, and the way both plots tie together? Really, really smart. After watching this episode and writing for nearly an hour, I think I finally realized something... Jasmines crush wasn't what Logan found out- at least, not in my perspective. It was the emotions that came with it, the pain when he stood in the doorway watching her? That, in the end, is what Logan found out, and considering Logan's aloofness, there will be way more feelings when Logan realizes he cares for Jasmine more than he thought. (If you read this, I need you to comment what episode I should do spoilers for next!!! :O thank you!) -Zebrasnooks Category:Blog posts